My Playlist of doom
by Seiten Taisen femelle
Summary: Série de RoyxEd dont les chapitres sont inspirés par la musique que j'écoute. Alternate Universe et Yaoi / Shonen-ai.
1. Et je saigne encore

My playlist of doom

Auteur : Seiten Taisen femelle aka STF.

Beta-lectrice : Personne.

Rating : T pour la dernière scène.

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas japonaise, je suis incapable de dessiner même pour me sauver la vie, on ne voit pas de yaoi dans FMA alors aucune chance que les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Aucune des chansons qui m'ont inspirée ne m'appartiennent, elles sont la propriété de leurs auteur(s) et/ou compositeur(s) et/ou interprète(s) respectifs.

Genre : Romance avec une pointe de drame (toujours pour la dernière scène).

Couple : **RoyxEd, WinryxEd (sens unique).**

Avertissement 1 : Si vous êtes contre le yaoi ou le shônen-ai, QUE FAITES VOUS ENCORE LÀ ! Je n'ai pas été assez explicite dans les quelques lignes qui précédent ?! Bon pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les **relations entre hommes**, c'est simple il suffit de cliquer sur la petite flèche de retour un peu plus haut ou sur la croix tout en haut à droite de votre fenêtre.

Avertissement 2 : Il s'agit d'un ensemble de songfics inspirées par ce que j'appelle my playlist of doom. Les chapitres fonctionnent par paire. Chacune de ces paires peut être considérée indépendamment des autres paires. De plus, ce chapitre se passe plusieurs années après la fin de l'anime mais il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif (ou AU). Pas de film. Ed est revenu d'Allemagne (et on se moque du comment). Roy n'a pas perdu son œil (il est trop sexy pour que ça lui arrive) et Maes Hughes est vivant (pourquoi elle l'a tué ? Ouiiiin !). Les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC.

Avertissement 3 : Toute la fanfiction est écrite du point de vue de Winry.

Blablabla : Pensée de Winry.

**- Blablabla** : Dialogue.

_Blabla : _Paroles de la chanson.

Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Ah, non ! J'oubliais…. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Et je saigne encore (Kyo).**

_**POV de Winry. Gare de Central.**_

Je viens d'arriver à Central avec Al. Quel plaisir de pouvoir voir le sourire qu'il fait à l'idée de te revoir ! Mais si nous sommes là ce n'est pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Je suis là pour faire le check-up complet de tes automails Edo ! A vrai dire, je ne te comprends pas. Tu t'étais engagé dans l'armée pour retrouver vos corps à Al et toi, tu as récupéré le sien et as abandonné l'idée de retrouver tes membres, tu aurais pu démissionner sans aucun problème depuis que Mustang est devenu Führer pour venir nous rejoindre à Risembool. Mais non ! Tu as préféré rempiler sous les ordres d'un –comme tu le disais si bien- Bâtard. Pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends plus. Aurais-tu oublié notre rêve ? Qu'on vive, Al, toi et moi, une vie paisible à Risembool formant une famille ?

Tu aurais dû nous accueillir depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je veux bien qu'avec ta petite taille on ait du mal à te repérer dans la foule et qu'Al soit beaucoup moins impressionnant qu'avant mais tout de même.

Tiens monsieur Hughes ! Quel bonheur de le voir en si bonne santé, lui qui a réchappé de peu à la mort à cause de ce foutu homonculus. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ?

**- Je suis désolé que ce soit moi qui vous accueille mais Edo vous a confié à mes bons soins. Il avait un rapport à apporter au QG. Vous le retrouverez là-bas.**

Un rapport à rendre !? Ça te ressemble pas de préférer obéir à Mustang plutôt que de venir nous chercher à la gare.

**-Ça ne ressemble pas à Nii-san. Il préférerait être avec nous qu'au QG.**

Ah ah ! Al pense comme moi.

**- Pour tout te dire Al, je crois que Roy à menacer Edo de le séquestrer au bureau tout le temps de votre visite s'il ne lui rendait pas son rapport en temps et en heure. Vous voulez voir les dernières photos de ma petite merveille ?**

Sacré monsieur Hughes ! Toujours aussi gaga de sa petite Elysia ! Alors comme ça Mustang veut te séquestrer si ton rapport est en retard. Je comprends mieux ton absence.

Monsieur Hughes nous conduit chez Edo pour que nous y déposions tous nos bagages sauf ma précieuse mallette à outils. Direction le QG.

_**QG de l'armée de Central, bureau de l'équipe de Mustang.**_

Nous arrivons finalement dans le bureau de l'équipe de l'ex colonel. Même après les quelques années qu'il vient de passer au pouvoir, j'ai toujours autant de mal à penser à Mustang en temps que Führer. Oh, bien sûr la situation à Amestris s'est considérablement améliorée depuis qu'il est à la tête de l'Etat. L'armée est réellement au service du peuple et le peu de conflits ne sont plus réprimés dans le sang mais réglé par le dialogue. Tout comme il a réussi à mettre un terme à la guerre avec nos voisins par voie diplomatique. Bon d'accord, je l'avoue, il a fait et fait toujours du bon boulot depuis qu'il est le maître du pays mais pour moi il est toujours le meurtrier de mes parents et un « Baka Taisa » comme l'appelait Edward.

Nous sommes accueillis par Miss Hawkeye, des cris et une discussion étouffés par la porte close derrière laquelle se trouve le bureau de Mustang.

**- PAS QUESTION ! JE DEVAIS DÉJÀ ALLER CHERCHER WINRY ET AL À LA GARE ET VOUS M'EN AVEZ EMPÊCHÉ AVEC**

**- SILENCE FULLMETAL !................... **

**- RENVOYER WINRY ET AL À RISEMBOOL !? ILS NE SONT PAS LÀ POUR LE PLAISIR. WINRY VIENT POUR FAIRE LE CHECK-UP DE MES AUTOMAILS. Il est grand temps que je le fasse et elle doit aussi vérifier l'état d'usure du port de connexion de mon bras. C'est pour cela que j'avais pris ma journée ! Elle va devoir enlever mon bras. J'ai besoin d'un endroit au calme pour récupérer et faire passer la douleur lorsqu'elle reconnectera les nerfs à mon automail.**

La porte s'ouvre dévoilant Ed, rouge de colère, et Mustang, juste derrière lui. Ils sont tellement pris par leur discussion qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de notre présence.

**- Si tel est ton problème, utilises mon bureau Edo.** Propose le dit Mustang en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche d'Edward.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward rejette cette main posée par l'insolent sur son épaule. Mais non, il ne fait que se retourner et…est-ce-que mes yeux me jouent des tours ?...il prend délicatement la main non gantée de son supérieur dans sa main droite et se rapproche de lui légèrement. La position qu'Edo leur fait adopter −leur main ainsi unies entre eux, leur corps si proches qu'ils s'en touchent presque et que le souffle de Mustang balaie délicatement les mèches encadrant le visage d'Edward− me dérange profondément comme si je venais de les surprendre dans un moment intime. Je me baffe mentalement, ils se détestent cordialement quoique…non, je sais qu'entre eux il y a maintenant énormément de respect et de compréhension, on pourrait même dire une certaine complicité et pourquoi pas de l'amitié mais guère plus. Il n'empêche.

**- Merci pour la proposition Führer à la noix, mais où vas-tu bosser sans ton bureau ?**

**- Il y a bien assez de place pour que Winry puisse travailler sur tes membres, que tu te reposes dans un des canapés et discutes avec Al et que je puisse signer toute ma paperasserie sans que je ne vous dérange. Hawkeye viendra m'apporter les nouveaux dossiers et récupérer ceux déjà signés et ne transférera que les coups de fil les plus importants.**

**- ...Hmmm…D'accord !**

**- Nii-san ! Tu es bien conciliant aujourd'hui !**

**-Al ! Winry !** **Vous avez fait bon voyage ? **T'exclames-tu en nous voyant enfin.** Moi ! Conciliant avec ce bâtard !? Impossible, mais il a marqué un point. De plus, je vois que Winry a apporté ses outils, il est inutile de retourner chez moi alors que tout le matériel est ici et qu'on peut squatter le confortable bureau du Führer avec sa permission en prime.**

**- Mademoiselle Rockbell, Al, venez vous installer, je vous prie.**

**- Führer Mustang. Heureux de vous revoir, Monsieur.**

**- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter Al ? Tu ne fais pas partie de l'armée et tu es mon ami alors appelles moi Roy.** Soupire-t-il et il nous invite à entrer dans son bureau.

C'est la première fois que je pénètre ici et les alchimistes ont tous les deux raison, ce bureau est très grand et semble confortable. Les murs de couleur claire, blanc ou crème peut-être, diffusent dans la pièce la lumière provenant des incommensurables baies vitrées placées derrière l'immense bureau de bois sombre de Mustang. Derrière le bureau, on retrouve le fauteuil de cuir noir dans lequel le Führer devait s'asseoir quand il n'était qu'un simple colonel et face à lui se dressent une table basse noire avec un canapé de chaque côté, droit et gauche, eux aussi de cuir sombre rappelant inlassablement la pièce qu'il occupait à l'époque où Ed n'était encore qu'un gamin de quinze ans. Le long du mur à droite en entrant, une bibliothèque s'étend d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce avec, à son pied, une simple table haute, où repose une lampe, et deux chaises sûrement là si quelqu'un souhaitait prendre des notes sur l'un des innombrables ouvrages présents dans l'imposant meuble.

Pendant que Mustang s'installe derrière son bureau, qu'Al s'assoit sur le canapé situé en face de celui sur lequel Ed est en train de laisser le haut de son uniforme et où il s'installera pour dormir, je continue à détailler la pièce tout en déballant mes outils sur la table proche de la bibliothèque. Il n'y a pas de touches personnelles ici sauf sur le mur de gauche. On y trouve accrocher une photo où posent Mustang et monsieur Hughes en uniforme à leur sortie de l'académie militaire, une autre −sûrement prise par le Führer lui-même− est un portait de toute la famille Hughes, Gracia portant la petite Elysia dans ses bras et Maes les regardant avec un grand sourire débile, encore une autre représente toute l'équipe −Armstrong, Scieszka, mademoiselle Ross et monsieur Broche inclus− en uniforme avec, au centre, les deux alchimistes d'État présents dans la pièce et la dernière est aussi une photo de l'équipe mais cette fois en plein milieu on retrouve Al en chair et en os entouré de Edo et Mustang. Çà et là, quelques bouquets de fleurs apportent une petite et discrète touche de vie un peu féminine vraisemblablement due à Hawkeye mais la plus magnifique décoration florale trône directement sur le bureau du Führer, à sa gauche. C'est une superbe composition de roses blanches, roses et rouges ne pouvant qu'attirer l'œil de toutes personnes pénétrant dans l'antre du chef de l'État.

Outils en main, je m'assois à côté d'Edward qui, en caleçon et dos à Mustang, est en train de discuter avec Al situé sur le canapé à sa gauche. Il pose sa jambe sur mes cuisses et je commence l'examen de son automail.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mon travail que je ne m'aperçois du changement de sujet de discussion et d'interlocuteur de mon patient uniquement parce que celui-ci gigote un peu pour voir la personne qui lui parle et qui est derrière lui. Je me mets alors à prêter une oreille à la conversation tout en essayant de maintenir la jambe d'Ed et lui par la même occasion tranquille.

**- Ça l'air de te contrarier, Flame.**

**- Oui et pas qu'un peu ! C'est au moins la dixième fois ce mois-ci qu'on me demande de te détacher de mon commandement sous prétexte que tu es le seul alchimiste capable d'effectuer cette mission qui pourrait être faite par un simple sous-fifre même pas alchimiste d'État avec un Q.I. de moule −et encore j'insulte les moules− et que, pour cette mission, tu serais sous les ordres d'un général…**

**-…débile qui voudra récolter tous les lauriers de mes mérites comme toujours et, comme toujours, tu vas refuser sous un quelconque prétexte car tu sais parfaitement que je n'en ferai qu'à ma tête et n'obéirai pas à un idiot congénital car je n'obéis à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même dans l'armée. A PER-SON-NE ! Sauf à toi car tu as réussi à gagner mon respect en tant qu'officier supérieur, Roy.**

Et tu lui souris d'un sourire qui illumine tes yeux. Ton regard montre toute la sincérité présente dans tes paroles, ce regard, qui est capable selon les circonstances de faire trembler de peur ton ennemi le plus endurci, se fait très doux et apporte à Mustang tout le soutien dont il a besoin pour trouver une excuse en béton armé pour rejeter la demande de ta réaffectation. Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu la réponse de Mustang mais je me concentre de nouveau sur votre conversation lorsque tu recommences à parler.

**- Arrêtes avec tes remarques stupides. Tu mérites ma confiance et tu me mérites ! Et le premier qui essaie de t'arracher à moi, que ce soit en passant par le parlement pour me faire transférer de force hors de ton commandement ou en attentant à ta vie, signe son arrêt de mort. Tu mérites de garder ton équipe soudée comme les doigts de la main, tu mérites ton poste, tu fais ce qu'il faut pour le peuple. Et tout cela te fatigue.**

**- N'importe…**

**- AH NON ! Je sais ce que je raconte ! Je sais que ce n'est pas de t'occuper de TON peuple qui te lasse. C'est d'avoir à toujours justifier tes choix devant des crétins de députés, défendre ta position à la tête de l'État et de l'armée, d'empêcher des idiots de disperser ta loyale équipe aux quatre coins du pays sous de fallacieux prétextes. Ce qui te fatigue, c'est tous ces abrutis hypocrites qui pensent que tu es comme Bradley et qui essayent par tous les moyens possibles de te lécher les bottes pour mieux se rapprocher de toi et qui n'hésiteraient pas à t'enfoncer un poignard dans le dos si l'occasion se présentait un jour à eux. Alors tant que tu auras besoin de nous… de moi, je continuerai à te soutenir, à te protéger fut-ce contre le monde entier, Roy Mustang !**

Ton regard si déterminé, si inébranlable appuie ta promesse. Je suis sûre que c'est ce regard qui rend le Führer si fort quand il se sent entouré d'hostilité pendant les réunions avec le reste de l'État-major. Tu nous as raconté une fois l'ambiance qui y règne. Ils en veulent tous à Mustang d'avoir le pouvoir et n'attendent qu'une chose qu'il fasse un faux pas et chute. Mais il a le soutien de la grande majorité de l'armée, des alchimistes d'état, du peuple, il a aussi celui de ses amis et, plus important que tout, il a le tien. J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand tu m'en tires.

**- Winry, tu en as bientôt fini avec ma jambe ?**

Ta voix…ta voix…ta voix n'a plus la chaleur qu'elle avait lorsque tu parlais à Mustang. Ed, je voudrais tant que tu me parles avec le feu qui brûlait dans ta voix lors de tes propos enflammés au Flame Alchemist. Je lève les yeux sur les tiens qui paraissent si froids maintenant.

**- J'en ai fini. Et si tu avais moins bougé…**

**- Ouais, ouais… Bon, tu passes à mon bras.**

Tu te tournes et me présente ton dos pour que je puise détaché en douceur ton bras. Je jette un coup d'œil pour voir si les autres ont remarqué mon désappointement face à la sécheresse du ton de ta voix et de tes paroles. Mustang est penché sur ses papiers et Al…. Al n'est plus là !? Quand est-il sorti ? Pourquoi ? S'est-t-il lui aussi senti complètement exclu de votre conversation, de la petite bulle dans laquelle vous sembliez vous être enfermés pendant celle-ci et en a-t-il eu tellement ras le bol d'être sur la touche qu'il est parti ?

**- Winry tu te dépêches d'enlever mon bras et de vérifier mon port. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu pourras travailler sur mon automail.**

Ta voix est si froide… Appréhendes-tu tellement la douleur à venir que tu t'adresses à moi non plus comme ta meilleure amie mais comme à une étrangère… ou alors est-ce le fait que je te rende vulnérable bien qu'on soit dans l'environnement très sûr du bureau du Führer et que le Flame Alchemist lui-même peut assurer notre protection à tous ? Que tu me parles comme à une simple mécanicienne, ça me fait mal, très mal autant que si tu m'avais asséné un coup avec ton automail. Je tiens tellement à toi mais je ne représente plus rien pour toi n'est-ce pas ?... Non, je dois me tromper, je suis toujours ton amour d'enfance et tu es trop timide pour me dire, pour dire au monde que tu m'aimes. Mais ton indifférence feinte faite pour cacher ton appréhension concernant la douleur, m'arrache le cœur. Pourtant je m'efforce de sourire et de ne rien montrer.

**- D'accord Fullmetal. Attention je t'enlève ton automail à 3. 1…2…3 !**

Tu pousse un grognement lorsque ton bras se détache de ton buste. Mais ne crois pas que ta véritable réaction m'est échappée. En t'appelant par ton surnom de chien de l'armée, je voulais te blesser et cette petite pique a réussi à le faire au-delà de mes espérances.

Je vérifie rapidement l'état du port attaché à ton épaule puis j'emmène ton bras vers la table où tous les outils nécessaires sont disposés avant de commencer à l'examiner.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps._

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur. _

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort._

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur._

_Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame_

_Enfoncée loin dans mon âme._

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme._

_Et je saigne encore_

_Je souris à la mort._

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps _

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort._

Après avoir démonté les plaques protégeant les vérins, câbles, cerveau-moteurs et autres pistons composant la délicate mécanique reproduisant à la perfection les mouvements d'un membre de chair et de sang, je me plonge dans mon travail faisant abstraction du monde entier. C'est à peine si je lève les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer régulièrement pour laisser passer une lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye les bras chargés de papiers divers et variés demandant l'approbation de Mustang. L'avantage de la minutie et de la concentration qu'il me faut pour faire mon travail sur un automail est non négligeable, il me permet de ne pas réfléchir à tout ce que j'ai pu observer depuis que nous sommes arrivés. J'ai aussi complètement bloqué la conversation allant bon train entre les deux alchimistes de la pièce et ce n'est que lorsque des pas différents de ceux de Miss Hawkeye franchissent la porte que je reprends pied à la réalité, ça est le fait qu'il ne me reste que les plaques de protection à remonter sur le bras d'Edo.

**- Al ! C'est trop sympa. Merci pour les en-cas.**

**- Nii-san ! C'est pour Winry ! Toi, tu ne fais rien. Elle, elle travaille dur pour remettre ton automail au top de sa forme, elle a le droit de manger quand elle aura fini. J'apporterai des sandwichs pour le Führer et toi après ta sieste.**

**- Merci Al pour ta sollicitude et je te l'ai déjà dit appelle moi Roy.**

**- Al, je travaille avec Mustang sur une stratégie pour…**

**- Tut-tut-tut. Nii-san, tu ne sais pas mentir. Roy signait des papiers quand j'ai ouvert et toi, tu regardais je ne sais pas trop quoi vers son bureau. En parlant de bureau, je suis curieux de savoir qui a pu offrir au Führer cette superbe composition florale. Ça m'a intrigué car elle ne ressemble pas aux bouquets que Miss Hawkeye dispose habituellement dans cette pièce pour l'égayer un peu.**

Intéressée par la réponse, je lève le nez et pose quelques instants le tournevis dont je me servais jusqu'alors pour remettre la plaque supérieure de l'avant bras en place. Et je te regarde Edward.

**- Tu rougis Edo ! Est-ce à ce point gênant que l'on sache qui a donné ce bouquet à Mustang ?**

**- En fait Al, c'est le Fullmetal qui me l'a apporté en même temps que son rapport.**

Je sens ma mâchoire se fracasser sur le sol et toi… tu dévisages Mustang comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

**- Vois-tu Al, on le lui a livré tout à l'heure alors que Fullmetal partait de chez lui pour se rendre ici et il était déjà en retard donc il l'a amené avec lui. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire alors, tout embarrassé, il me l'a donné pour s'en débarrasser. Mais personnellement, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que vous voyiez ce bouquet et que vous tiriez des conclusions hâtives sur sa vie amoureuse. **

Tu pousses un soupir de soulagement à peine perceptible et moi, je me remets à respirer. Depuis quand est-ce-que je retiens mon souffle!? Je finis de revisser la plaque protectrice à sa place.

**- Voilà ! Fini ! Ed, t'es prêt ?**

**- On n'est jamais vraiment prêt à souffrir ; ceux qui disent le contraire sont des menteurs. Mais bon, puisque c'est pour retrouver ma mobilité j'vais pas me plaindre. Winry tu te dépêches de me remettre mon automail, OK ? **

De nouveau ta voix est froide. Je me retiens de justesse avant de te balancer ma clef à molette en pleine tête. C'est sûrement l'anticipation de la douleur à venir qui te fait te comporter comme un rustre brusque avec moi. Du moins, je veux m'en convaincre.

Je m'approche donc du canapé où tu t'es installé le plus confortablement possible. Mustang aussi s'est levé de son fauteuil et vient vers nous pour observer des plus attentivement la remise en place de ton bras.

**- Attention Edward. À trois. 1…2…3.**

Tu serres les dents à t'en briser l'émail au moment où tes nerfs et ton automail se reconnectent. Comme toujours mon cœur, tu ne pousses aucun cri de douleur. Une petite vérification d'usage du bon fonctionnement de ton bras et je te laisse, à regret, t'allonger pour récupérer. Puisque tu occupes tout un canapé, je rejoins Al sur le second et commence à dévorer les en-cas posés sur la table basse.

Étonnamment Mustang n'est pas retourné à ses papiers dès que tu t'es assoupi. Non, à la place, il s'assoit sur la table basse après avoir recouvert tes jambes de ta veste d'uniforme et, plus étrange encore, ton buste de sa propre veste.

Avec Al, nous discutons pendant que je continue à consommer les délicieux sandwichs qu'il m'a préparés. Mais mon esprit n'est pas à la conversation et je me surprends à t'observer et par là même à observer Mustang.

Il semble avoir oublié jusqu'à notre existence. De ma place, je ne perds rien de la scène qui se déroule sous nos yeux. Il repousse d'un geste doux, peut-être même tendre, une de tes mèches pour éviter qu'elle ne se colle à ton front avec la transpiration. Le Führer tire d'une des poches de son pantalon d'uniforme un mouchoir de tissu propre comme un sou neuf et s'en sert pour éponger délicatement la sueur qui coule sur ton visage. Cela fait, il range son mouchoir et pose sa main droite sur ta joue. Cette main si meurtrière caresse alors ton visage qui a perdu depuis quelques années déjà les rondeurs de l'enfance pour laisser place à un visage d'éphèbe.

Jusque là, ces gestes pouvaient passer pour ceux d'un supérieur attentionné quant à la santé et au bien-être d'un de ses subordonnés mais, avec cette simple caresse, et même sans voir son expression, on devine que cette scène est bien plus intime que ne le suppose une relation strictement professionnelle. Serait-ce un marque d'amitié de la part d'un homme qui a failli perdre son meilleur ami et souhaite se rassurer que rien ne va arriver à un autre de ses si précieux mais peu nombreux amis malgré sa popularité ?

C'est ce que je me complais à croire jusqu'à ce que je remarque ta réaction à cette marque d'affection. Tu presses un peu plus ta joue dans sa main et, malgré la profondeur de ton sommeil, tu prononce son prénom −pas son nom, son prénom− avec tant de … tant de…tendresse que mon cœur se fissure un peu. Jamais tu ne m'as appelée de cette manière. On dirait que tu lui réclames encore plus d'attention, encore plus d'affection que tu n'en reçois déjà et ça me dégoûte que cette demande ne me soit adressée alors que mon âme t'appartient depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

**- Je vais aller préparer quelque chose pour Nii-san.**

**- Laisse Al. Je vais y aller et j'en profiterai pour rendre au colonel Hawkeye toute cette encombrante paperasserie.**

Sur ce, Mustang se lève, va prendre l'impressionnante pile de dossiers qui traîne sur son bureau puis quitte la pièce. Al, toujours serviable, lui ayant tenu la porte, la referme derrière le Führer.

**- Enfin débarrasser de ce raseur !**

**- Winry !**

**- Mais quoi ? C'est vrai ! **Geignis-je.

**- Winry ! Il a été assez gentil pour nous prêter son bureau et il a accepté de mettre ses obligations entre parenthèses pour que tu puisses travailler en paix.**

**- Mouais… mais s'il n'avait pas insisté pour qu'Ed vienne apporter son rapport, il n'aurait pas eu à le faire… Enfin, bref !... Tu sais Al, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça fait d'être à la place du Führer.**

**- Winry, non ! Et si…et si jamais il revenait ?**

**- Bah, quoi ? C'est pas bien méchant.**

Et me voilà en train de contourner le bureau. Au moment où j'allais tirer le fauteuil de Mustang sous les réprobations d'Al, un reflet au niveau du vase contenant le bouquet de roses attire mon œil. C'est un cadre photo qui, de part sa position, reste caché aux yeux de tous. Posée tout à côté, se trouve une carte, une toute petite carte de fleuriste provenant certainement de la personne anonyme qui a envoyé les roses à Edo. Deux objets qui pourraient être si insignifiants et pourtant, ce sont eux qui me brisent le cœur en milliards de morceaux. À cause de ces choses si anodines, je m'écroule en pleurs au pied du bureau tout juste rattrapée par Al dans ma chute.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? L'amour doit nous rendre plus fort mais, moi, mon cœur vient d'être broyé par deux objets et les souvenirs de cette journée finissent de m'achever lorsque je comprends enfin la signification de tous les petits gestes que j'ai pu observer.

Dans le cadre, figure la photo d'un Edward serein, assis dans un parc de Central. Elle a certainement été prise lors d'un de ses jours de repos −puisqu'il y est en civil− et sur le vif −aucune chance qu'il s'agisse d'une photo posée. Ed est tellement beau sur cette feuille de papier glacée car le photographe, sûrement monsieur Hughes, a réussi à capturer tous les sentiments qu'Edward éprouve en regardant la personne allongée à ses côtés. La seconde personne, présente sur la photo, dort avec un petit sourire aux lèvres comme si elle se savait surveiller par un ange. L'ange aux cheveux et aux yeux d'or sourit tendrement −voire amoureusement− au bel endormi dont l'identité ne fait aucun doute. Il s'agit du Führer Roy Mustang, en habits décontractés. Mais si la photo en elle-même n'est pas compromettante −elle peut n'être que le souvenir d'un heureux moment pour deux hommes que la vie a éprouvés et qui trouvent un instant pour souffler− le petit mot provenant du fleuriste ne laisse quant à lui plus place au moindre doute.

L'écriture d'Edward, d'habitude si sèche et nerveuse, y forme des lettres rondes pleines de douceur.

Au Maître absolu de mon cœur.

Voici un bouquet de 36 roses pour te déclarer de nouveau ma Flame et te renouveler mon serment d'amour mélangeant pureté, amitié et ardent désir.

Mon Amour, mon Ange des Ténèbres, mon Ame Sœur, mon Führer, chaque jour passé à tes côtés me rapproche un peu plus du Paradis.

Ton Ange de Lumière et Ame Sœur. Ed.

Chacun de ces mots est une lame dans mon âme et, alors qu'Al essaie de me faire asseoir sur la chaise où j'ai travaillé, voici revenir mon bourreau, celui à qui tu as offert ton corps, ton cœur et ton âme, Ed.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

_Et toi, tu te permets de dire « Encore ! Encore ! »_

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi, je suis déjà mort._

_Ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame_

_Enfoncée loin dans mon âme._

_Regardes en toi ! Même pas l'ombre d'une larme._

_Et je saigne encore_

_Je souris à la mort._

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps _

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort._

Alors je lui souris, à lui, le voleur de ma vie de rêve et, à une vitesse incroyable, je saisis un de mes outils −le plus tranchant possible− et m'ouvre les veines. Je sais que c'est stupide car Al est juste à côté de moi.

**- WINRY ! **hurle Al en appliquant une forte pression pour empêcher mon sang de couler à flot.

Ce cri te réveille et tu te précipites vers moi. Mustang, lui crie à ses subordonnés de faire venir le médecin du QG en urgence.

Vois-tu Ed, moi aussi, je peux te blesser autant que tu m'as blessée.

Je te murmure un simple « Je t'aime » qui sonne pathétiquement même à mon oreille et ton visage baigné de larmes est la dernière chose que je vois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Et je saigne encore_

_Je souris à la mort. _

_Et je saigne encore_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps._

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps._

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps._

_

* * *

_

À suivre dans le chapitre 2 de my playlist of doom « Et l'on n'y peut rien ! ».

Laissez-moi une petite review, s'il vous plaît.

Si quelqu'un pouvait me faire un dessin de la photo se trouvant sur le bureau de Roy, je lui serais extrêmement reconnaissance et lui offrirais une petite fic sur le couple de son choix, sous réserve que je connaisse d'où provient ce couple.


	2. Et l'on y peut rien

My playlist of doom

Auteur : Seiten Taisen femelle aka STF.

Beta-lectrice : Personne.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas japonaise, je suis incapable de dessiner même pour me sauver la vie, on ne voit pas de yaoi dans FMA alors aucune chance que les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Aucune des chansons qui m'ont inspirée ne m'appartiennent, elles sont la propriété de leurs auteur(s) et/ou compositeur(s) et/ou interprète(s) respectifs.

Genre : Romance, happy-end du chapitre précédent.

Couple : **RoyxEd, WinryxEd (sens unique).**

Avertissement 1 : Si vous êtes **contre le yaoi** ou le **shônen-ai**, **QUE FAITES VOUS ENCORE LÀ !** Je n'ai pas été assez explicite dans les quelques lignes qui précédent ?! Bon pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les **relations entre hommes**, c'est simple il suffit de cliquer sur la petite flèche de retour un peu plus haut ou sur la croix tout en haut à droite de votre fenêtre.

Avertissement 2 : Il s'agit d'un ensemble de songfics inspirées par ce que j'appelle my playlist of doom. Les chapitres fonctionnent par paire. Chacune de ces paires peut être considérée indépendamment des autres paires. De plus, ce chapitre se passe plusieurs années après la fin de l'anime mais il s'agit d'un léger Univers Alternatif (ou AU). Pas de film. Ed est revenu d'Allemagne (et on se moque du comment). Roy n'a pas perdu son œil (il est trop sexy pour que ça lui arrive) et Maes Hughes est vivant (pourquoi elle l'a tué ? Ouiiiin !). Les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC.

Avertissement 3 : Toute la fanfiction est écrite du point de vue d'Alphonse.

Blablabla : Pensée d'Al.

**- Blablabla** : Dialogue.

_Blabla : _Paroles de la chanson.

_**Blabla : **_Citation légèrement transformée. Citation qui ne m'appartient pas non plus. (Pourtant elle est très belle et vient de … Non faut deviner, il y a un cadeau à la clef).

N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de la deuxième partie de ma première paire de song-fic.

Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Ah, non ! J'oubliais…. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Et l'on n'y peut rien (Jean-Jacques Goldman).**

_**POV d'Al. Hôpital général de Central.**_

Winry, je suis assis là, à ton chevet. Depuis que je sais que ta vie n'est plus en danger, je respire mieux. J'ai eu les bons reflexes et l'équipe de Mustang a aussi fait de l'excellent travail. Ta vie est sauve grâce à nous mais je ne peux que me demander ce qui t'a poussé à accomplir ce geste désespéré. Tu sais, Nii-san pensait que tu étais très forte et très équilibrée. Alors ça lui a fait un tel choc que, lorsque l'on t'a transporté ici, je l'ai laissé en larmes au QG avec Roy. On s'est tous −l'équipe et moi-même− demandé comment t'apprendre en douceur la mise en couple de Nii-san. Je suis sûr que tu vas nous en vouloir de t'avoir caché ça quand tu te réveilleras, que tu te sentiras trahie. Mais vois-tu aucun de deux ne nous l'a jamais dit nous l'avons tous deviné ; et s'ils l'avaient pu, je suis certain que personne n'aurait jamais été au courant.

Un petit quelque chose s'est installé entre eux dès l'instant où le Lieutenant-colonel Mustang a pénétré chez mamie Pinako cette fatidique nuit et a posé les yeux sur Edo. C'est étrange, hein ! Que ce moment est été la solide fondation sur laquelle brûle ce qu'ils ressentent.

Les premiers liens entre Nii-san et Mustang se tissèrent devant tous ceux qui étaient présents le jour de notre arrivée à Central. Il nous avait manipulés d'une main de maître et a longtemps continué à être le marionnettiste tirant dans l'ombre les fils− des liens qui étaient visibles de ceux qui connaissaient ces deux là− de son pantin alchimiste d'Etat. Pourtant, sur les fondations créées la première fois à Risembool furent posées, ce jour-là à la gare et toujours dans leur inconscient, les bûches du feu de leur passion et ça personne ne l'a vu.

_Comme un fil entre l'autre et l'un_

_Invisible, il pose ses liens_

_Dans les méandres des inconscients_

_Il se promène impunément_

Pendant trois ans, ils ont travaillé ensemble…enfin si on peut dire. Le petit théâtre de marionnettes a continué et Mustang avait réussi à se faire détester de Nii-san. Combien de fois les murs des QG d'East City et de Central ont-ils tremblé sous les hurlements poussés par Ed quand il répondait aux provocations du colonel ? Alors que nos aventures avaient pris un pas vers des tours beaucoup plus sombres, ces petites querelles mettaient un peu de baume au cœur meurtri de Nii-san. Je crois que personne n'avait remarqué à l'époque que cela détendait le Fullmetal à part peut-être Mustang. Est-ce pour cela qu'il continuait à enquiquiner Edo ? Mystère !

Le premier moment où autre chose qu'une relation subordonné-supérieur arriva entre eux fut lors du combat que le Führer King Bradley avait accepté comme évaluation. Pendant qu'ils remettaient en état la cours de parade du QG d'East City, ils se sont parlé de manière civilisée et un petit quelque chose, une petite étincelle est passé entre eux et à allumer la première flamme de leur relation.

Dès lors, lorsque Nii-san devait se rendre dans le bureau de Mustang, il appréhendait ce moment, il me disait que voir Taisa le rendait malade, lui faisait un nœud dans le ventre et qu'il détestait ça. Pourtant il cherchait inconsciemment l'attention de Roy et ça rendait ce petit génie complètement idiot. En détruisant tout sur son passage, il s'assurait que Roy ne l'oublierait pas s'il venait à mourir et que le colonel ne le verrait pas que comment un simple subordonné. Je crois …ouais avec le recul…je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que les sentiments d'Edward ont changé et personne −pas même moi− n'a rien vu.

_Et tout un peu tremble_

_Et le reste s'éteint_

_Juste dans nos ventres_

_Un nœud, une faim_

_Il fait roi, l'esclave_

_Et peut damner les saints_

_L'honnête ou le sage_

_Et l'on n'y peut rien_

Je pense que Nii-san n'a pas voulu comprendre la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour Roy. Puisque notre père nous avez abandonné, nous avions besoin d'une figure paternelle et c'est Maes Hughes qui a joué ce rôle et Nii-san a choisi de partager le poids de ses responsabilités de grand frère avec Roy. Il a confondu ce qu'il ressentait avec de l'amour fraternel. Il faut dire que notre relation fraternelle à nous était particulière, si forte, que je comprends parfaitement comment il a pu se tromper. A moins que, si comme je le pense, Edward était en plein déni il n'ait fabriqué une sorte de mur pour se faire croire que c'était simplement fraternel. Le comportement du Colonel Mustang lors de notre fuite près l'incident de Liore a dû le conforter dans cette idée. Il a pensé que Roy l'a engueulé comme lui le faisait quand, plus petit, je faisais des bêtises.

Tu te souviens, Winry, de sa réaction quand il a appris par Scieszka et toi la mort de monsieur Hughes et que le colonel qui le savait ne lui avait rien dit ? Cette mort que Mustang a fait croire à tout le monde pour protéger son meilleur ami mortellement blessé et qu'on ne puisse pas se servir de lui comme d'un otage ? Et bien vois-tu Winry ce jour-là, Edo a cru que son Aniki l'avait trahi. Quand mamie Pinako lui a expliqué que Roy avait fait ça pour le protéger car Mustang était un adulte, il a fait de Roy une seconde figure paternelle dans sa tête. Il l'a mis sur un piédestal et a donc ainsi rajouté une couche à son mur.

Puis, je me suis fait enlever et tout s'est enchaîné vite, très vite, trop vite. Nii-san n'a pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir mettre la bonne étiquette sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'Ed m'avoue, lorsque je l'ai confronté à propos de ses sentiments pour Roy, que c'est le jour de la bataille finale, dans la voiture, avec et auprès de Roy, qu'il a enfin pris conscience qu'il y avait plus et que la petite flamme timide des débuts et devenue un brasier ardent qui a réduit en cendres les murs stupides qu'il s'était créés. Mais sa peur de perdre Roy ou que Roy ne le perde l'a empêché d'agir ce jour-là.

_Et l'on résiste, on bâtit des murs_

_Des __bonheurs, __photos bien rangés_

_Terroriste, il fend les armures_

_Un instant tout est balayé_

Et Nii-san a disparu de l'autre coté de La Porte. Il m'a raconté qu'il avait commencé à chercher tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il a parcouru cet autre monde pour pouvoir enfin mettre un nom, des mots sur cette émotion, pour savoir comment c'était vu, décrit dans ce nouveau monde. Il a accumulé des connaissances incroyables là-bas autant sur les sciences que sur les arts et la littérature de l'autre côté pour pouvoir les partager dès son retour avec Lui. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il s'était raccroché à l'idée de Le revoir pour ne pas perdre la raison dans cet autre monde en train de devenir fou.

Quand il est revenu, Ed avait grandi physiquement, mentalement mais, dans son cœur, il était toujours cet adolescent amouraché de son supérieur. Alors comment Lui parler à Lui qui avait tant d'expérience dans ce domaine, hein ? Comment L'approcher ?

D'autant plus que Roy qui avait compris ses sentiments pour Edward s'était isolé dans le nord tout le temps où Nii-san avait disparu.

Le futur Führer, simple soldat dans le nord !? Tu te souviens, Amestris avait connu un autre Führer corrompu pendant cette période. Tu sais celui que Mustang a remplacé quand Nii-san l'a ''convaincu'', à grand renfort d'alchimie, que oui il était vivant, que non il ne rêvait pas alors que non il ne pouvait pas rester à pleurer sur un non-mort dans son trou gelé et que oui il continuerait à lui botter les fesses s'il ne se bougeait pas ces dites petites fesses et qu'il ne redevenait pas le Flame Alchemist et Baka Taisa qu'il avait connu et qu'il prenne les rênes du pouvoir et la place qu'il lui était due. On s'était cru revenus à l'époque des 15 ans de Nii-san et Roy se comportait aussi comme un adolescent timide et transi avec Edo et en très grand leader pour le reste du monde. C'est là par le comportement de ces deux là qu'on −toute l'équipe et moi-même− a compris ce qu'il les liait.

_Tu rampes et tu guettes_

_Et tu mendies des mots_

_Tu lis ses poètes_

_Aimes ses tableaux_

_Et tu cherches à la croiser_

_T'as quinze ans soudain_

_Tout change de base_

_Et l'on n'y peut rien_

Tes yeux papillonnent, tu vas bientôt te réveillée. Comment vas-tu réagir ?

**- Ed ?**

Evidemment tu l'appelles d'une voix pleine d'espoir. Crois-tu vraiment que ton geste a pu changer le cœur de Nii-san ?

**- Il n'est pas ici. Tu l'as choqué, tu sais ?**

**- Al, pourquoi mon amour n'est-il pas avec moi ?**

Je grimace. T'es-tu à ce point convaincue qu'il retournait tes sentiments ? Je te demande pardon par avance mais je dois tuer cette idée idiote.

**- Winry… Il ne t'appartient pas et ne t'appartiendra jamais.**

**- JAMAIS ?! Alors je n'ai plus qu'à en finir !**

**- IDIOTE ! As-tu pensé à Mamie Pinako, à tes clients et à toutes les autres personnes qui t'aiment ?**

**- JE M'EN FOUS ! Sans lui, je n'ai plus rien, j'ai plus de raison de vivre. POURQUOI M'AS-TU SAUVEE, AL ?**

**- Car moi j'y ai pensé à tous ces gens. J'ai pensé à Edward qui veut que tu sois heureuse comme il l'est…**

**- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? POURQUOI ?**

**- On ne voulait pas te faire souffrir, Winry. On voulait te l'annoncer en douceur…**

**- POURQUOI TE L'A-T-IL DIT A TOI ET PAS A MOI ?**

**- Il ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai deviné…**

**- POURQUOI LUI ? POURQUOI CET ASSASSIN ? POURQUOI LUI ? POURQUOI ?**

**- Ils ne s'y attendaient pas, Winry. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. On ne choisit pas ce genre de choses. Edo t'a toujours considérée comme une sœur. Il…**

**- QU'IL AILLE AU DIABLE CE MEURTRIER !!!**

**- WINRY ! TAIS-TOI ! Ça ne sert à rien de déverser ta rancune et ta colère sur Roy. Je te l'ai dit, ils n'y sont pour rien ni l'un ni l'autre.**

**- Pourquoi quand je crois qu'il est à moi, il me file entre les doigts ? Comment est-ce possible ? **

Tu commences à pleurer alors que je te prends dans mes bras pour essayer de te réconforter.

**- Personne ne le sait Winry. On n'y…**

**- QU'IL MEURE ! Comme ça Edward sera à moi ! Edo…**

**- **_**…ne veut pas le perdre et il ne veut pas perdre Edward. Ils se respectent et ils se font confiance. Ils ne peuvent pas renier ces sentiments. Il y a entre eux un lien qui dépasse le cadre du travail et défie la raison. C'est quelque chose que certains ne trouveront jamais…un partenaire à qui ils sont prêts à confier leur vie…et lui, il l'a trouvé. Il a trouvé le grand Amour, le petit veinard.**_

A mes paroles, tu sais, tu sens, tu comprends que c'est arrivé on ne sait pas pourquoi, on ne sait pas comment. Tu comprends qu'il n'a jamais retourné tes sentiments. Tu comprends que tu ne l'as pas perdu puisque tu ne l'as jamais eu. Et tu comprends, tu sais qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Qu'ils sont deux âmes sœurs que même la Porte de la Vérité n'a pas pu séparées.

Tandis que toutes mes paroles prennent finalement tous leurs sens dans ton esprit, tes pleurs redoublent et tu t'excuses pour le tort que tu as causé, tu t'excuses auprès de ceux qui t'aiment. Et alors que le chagrin présent dans ton cœur s'écoule par tes yeux, je sais que, tout au fond de toi, ton cœur commence à cicatriser ses plaies, que tu réussiras à aller de l'avant et qu'un jour tu trouveras toi aussi tout comme eux deux ton seul et unique grand amour.

_Il s'invite quand on ne l'attend pas_

_Quand on y croit, il s'enfuit déjà_

_Frère qui un jour y goûta_

_Jamais plus tu ne guériras_

_Il nous laisse vide _

_Et plus mort que vivant_

_C'est lui qui décide_

_On ne fait que semblant_

_Lui choisit ses tours _

_Et ses va et ses vient_

_Ainsi fait l'Amour _

_Et l'on n'y peut rien._

_

* * *

_

Laissez-moi une petite review, s'il vous plaît.

Si quelqu'un trouve le titre du manga d'où provient la citation à la fin de ce chapitre je lui offre une petite fic sur le couple de son choix, sous réserve que je connaisse d'où provient ce couple.

Voici la citation non transformée : « _Tu ne veux pas le perdre et il ne veut pas te perdre. Vous vous respectez et vous vous faites confiance. Vous ne pouvez pas renier ces sentiments. Il y a entre vous un lien qui dépasse le cadre du travail et défie la raison. C'est quelque chose que certains ne trouveront jamais…un partenaire à qui ils sont prêts à confier leur vie…et toi, tu l'as trouvé. Tu as trouvé le grand amour, petit veinard. »_


End file.
